


Play

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Relationships, Boys Kissing, Derek And Scott Are Roommates, Derek is a nerd, First Kiss, M/M, Shakespeare Quotations, background Kira/Scott, but so is Stiles so its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nodded. “I’m in a play that the theatre department is putting on. We’re doing Hamlet.”<br/>“Who do you play?” Derek asked. <br/>“Hamlet.” Stiles’ cheeks went a little pink, he was still in shock that he’d landed the titular role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 - Play  
> this is mostly two nerds quoting Hamlet at each other then kissing, and it made me so happy to write.

Stiles knocked on the door of Scott’s dorm room and Scott opened with a huge grin. However that grin faltered a little when he realised it was Stiles. If he had received that reaction from anyone else Stiles would have been offended, but this was Scott.

“You forgot didn’t you?” Stiles asked.

“Sorry, man.” Scott stepped back and let Stiles into the room. “Kira asked me on a date for tonight and it totally slipped my mind. I can cancel with Kira though?”

Scott’s roommate Derek was lying on his bed, he gave the two other men an uninterested glance then turned back to his book.

“Kira?” Stiles repeated. “Kira with the Marvel leggings? Kira who smuggled a freaking _sword_ into her dorm room? Nah man, you’re going on that date.”

“You sure?” Scott asked.

“Yeah.” Stiles laid down on Scott’s bed like it was his own. He rested the papers he was carrying on his stomach then put his hands behind his head. “I’m totally sure.”

“Great cause I was just on my way out.” Scott scratched the back of his neck. “I actually thought that might be her coming to meet me when you knocked.”

“Go,” Stiles said, nodding towards the door.

“Thanks man,” Scott said. The wide grin was back. He grabbed his jacket. “I seriously owe you!”

“I know you do!” Stiles called after Scott as the door swung shut behind him.

Stiles stretched out on Scott’s bed. It wasn’t the first time Scott had left him alone in his dorm room.

“What were you two supposed to be doing that Scott forgot about?” Derek asked.

Stiles startled a little because, _oh yeah_ , he wasn’t alone. Derek was still there. It was creepy how quiet the dude was sometimes.

“He was supposed to run lines with me,” Stiles explained. He sat up and looked at Derek; the other man was still stretched out on his own bed, his book was now closed and lying on his stomach.

“Lines?” Derek repeated. “You’re an actor?”

Stiles nodded. “I’m in a play that the theatre department is putting on. We’re doing Hamlet.”

“Who do you play?” Derek asked.

“Hamlet.” Stiles’ cheeks went a little pink, he was still in shock that he’d landed the titular role.

“That’s a pretty big deal,” Derek said. He put his hands behind his head and in the process his t-shirt rode up enough to expose a sliver of his midriff and a trail of hair leading down under his sweatpants.

Stiles quickly averted his eyes. “You’re telling me.”

“Are you having trouble memorizing the lines?” Derek asked. “I mean, it’s understandable if you are. That’s a lot of lines to remember.”

Stiles shrugged. “I’m pretty good at remembering lines. I’m just worried that I’ll fuck it up on stage. I’m especially worried about the famous soliloquy.”

Derek sat up. “To be, or not to be – that is the question,” he recited. Stiles expected him to stop at that point like most people did, but Derek kept going. “Whether ‘tis nobler in the mind to suffer, the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing end them. To die, to sleep – no more – and by a sleep to say we end, the heartache…” Derek trailed off with a sheepish smile when he noticed Stiles staring, wide mouthed, at him.

“You know the whole monologue?” Stiles asked.

Derek pointed to a large stack of books by the end of his bed, then to his bookshelf that was sagging under the weight of even more books. “I’m an English Lit major. I haven’t read Shakespeare in a while, but I guess it’s still all in here.” He tapped the side of his head.

 “Maybe you should have tried out for the part.”

Derek laughed. “I’m happy just reading the plays, or seeing other people act them out,” he said. “Besides, I’m sure they chose the perfect person for the part.”

Stiles’ cheeks burned. Derek had barely acknowledged Stiles before. At most he had blandly tolerated Stiles’ existence for the sake of making living with Scott bearable. Now he was complimenting Stiles and acting interested in his life. Stiles wasn’t sure what to say.

“I can run lines with you,” Derek offered. “Since Scott bailed on you, and I already know how the play goes.”

“That actually makes you more qualified than Scott,” Stiles admitted. “I’ve explained the plot to him, but Shakespeare isn’t really his thing.”

“I’ve noticed,” Derek nodded. “Most of his books lean towards twentieth century American Lit.”

They both looked at the small stack of books on Scott’s desk. Most of them had bookmarks in them, and sticky notes marking important passages. Not all of them were for Scott’s classes, Stiles noted.

“Did you mean it?” Stiles asked. “Will you run the lines with me?”

“Sure,” Derek nodded again. “If you want me to.”

“That’d be really great,” Stiles said. He really needed to practice.

“What part did you want to go over?” Derek asked.

Stiles stood up and crossed the small room. He handed Derek a print out of scene five that he had ready.

Derek looked down at the paper. “So you want me to read the ghost?”

“I’ve been running through the play in order and this is where I’m up to,” Stiles explained.

Derek stood up and cleared his throat. “Let’s get started then.”

Stiles took a couple of steps back and cleared his throat as well. He glanced at his script to make sure he was at the right part, then held the paper behind his back.

_“Where wilt thou lead me? Speak; I’ll go no further.”_

_“Mark me.”_

_“I will.”_

Derek read off the paper. _“My hour is almost come, when I to sulphurous tormenting flames must render up myself.”_

Stiles tried to keep his voice as serious as he could. _“Alas, poor ghost!”_

Derek looked up at Stiles for the next line. _“Pity me not, but lend thy serious hearing to what I shall unfold.”_

_“Speak; I am bound to hear.”_

_“So art thou to revenge, when thou shalt hear.”_

_“What?”_

Derek looked back down to the script and started to recite the lines.

_“I am they father’s spirit…”_

Stiles couldn’t help but notice the way Derek’s eyebrows moved as he emphasised different parts of the short speech. He struggled desperately to keep a straight face. He tried watching Derek’s mouth and focus on the words, but that plan backfired when Stiles started imagining the other things Derek could be doing with his mouth.

Without thinking Derek moved closer to Stiles as he recited his lines. Stiles didn’t move back.

_“…If thou didst ever thy dear father love-”_

_“Oh God!”_ Stiles exclaimed in a ridiculously over the top fashion. He threw his head back and brought the back of his hand up to his forehead.

_“Revenge his foul and most unnatural murder.”_ Derek managed to splutter out through laughter at Stiles’ antics.

_“Murder!”_ Stiles practically screeched.

Derek doubled over in laughter.

“Oh my god,” Derek breathed out. “I dare you to act it that way in front of your director to see what he says.”

“She,” Stiles corrected. “And I’m pretty sure Lydia would literally poison me. You know, for poetic justice and all that.”

Derek straightened up properly and for the first time noticed how close he was standing to Stiles. He didn’t move away though.

Stiles watched Derek’s Adams apple bob as he swallowed hard. Then his eyes flicked up to where Derek’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Derek noticed the path that Stiles’ eyes tracked, and he leaned in, quickly closing the distance between them.

It started as a soft brush of lips, but then Stiles responded enthusiastically. Stiles tongue traced the seam of Derek’s lips, and Derek opened his mouth. Stiles licked into Derek’s mouth, tasting and mapping every part he could. Derek’s stubble scratched his face but Stiles found himself enjoying it.

When they broke the kiss Stiles laughed a little breathlessly.

“That definitely isn’t in the script.”

Derek kissed along Stiles’ jaw and up to his ear. He chuckled, it was a deep sound that went straight to Stiles’ dick. “I was improvising.”

Stiles gasped as Derek bit down gently on his earlobe. The script he was holding fell to the ground. “As much as I love your improvisation, I don’t think the audience would appreciate Hamlet making out with his dad’s ghost.”

“We’re taking a break then,” Derek said, moving his face down to Stiles’ neck. He sucked a mark into the pale skin there.

Stiles brought a hand up and threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Yeah. A break. I can get behind that.”

Derek worked a hand between them, aiming for the button of Stiles’ jeans. “I promise I’ll run lines with you whenever you want.”

Stiles let out a groan. “I’ll hold you to that.”

*

Opening night Derek sat with Scott and Kira. They had seats closer to the back of the stalls, and to the left. Considering how fast the show had sold out Derek was surprised they’d gotten the seats they had.

Stiles recited Hamlet’s famous soliloquy perfectly, along with all of his other lines.

After the play was over Derek found Stiles to congratulate him on a great performance.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Stiles scuffed the toe of his shoe against the ground. “Running lines with you really helped, even if we ended up getting distracted more often than not.”

“I was thinking,” Derek said. “Now that you’re not going to be spending every waking moment memorizing Shakespeare we could get dinner some time.”

Stiles laughed. “We’re doing this a bit backwards, but yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat to me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
